explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Error
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-264 |producer(s)= |story= André Bormanis and Kenneth Biller |script=Brannon Braga and André Bormanis |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708909 |previous_production=Workforce Part 2 |next_production=Q2 |episode=VGR S07E18 |airdate=7 March 2001 |previous_release=Workforce Part 2 |next_release=Q2 |story_date(s)= Unknown |group="N"}}(2378) |previous_story=Workforce Part 2 |next_story=Q2 }} Summary Seven has been using Voyager's holodeck to try to experience what it would be like to be more human; she enjoys a simulation of the upcoming baby shower for Paris and Torres, and starts to develop a relationship with a computer-generated Chakotay. Outside of the holodeck, though she has been invited to the baby shower, Seven declines. Tuvok assures her that despite their mutual discomfort at such social situations, they are good for morale and encourages her to attend. Seven still decides not to go, and later discusses her feelings while seeing the Doctor about malfunctions in one of her Borg implants. The Doctor finds he cannot extract the implant, which reminds Seven that she is not fully human. Sometime later, Voyager is knocked out of warp by a nearby explosion. Though the ship is unharmed, they investigate the source of the explosion and find it was from a warhead launched some distance away to a nearby beacon. Fearing that another warhead may actually harm the ship, Captain Janeway orders Seven to find a method to detect the warheads to give them time to evade them. Seven works with Icheb in the Astrometrics lab. She also continues to use the holodeck, the relationship with the virtual Chakotay becoming more romantic. Seven begins to have difficulty separating the events on the holodeck from that on the real ship; she interrupts Torres during a situation in Engineering to present her with a baby shower gift, mimics some of the behavior she had towards the holodeck Chakotay with the real version, and becomes short-tempered at Icheb. As a result, she fails to complete her assignment, and Voyager is rocked by an explosion from another warhead, closer than the last. Janeway speaks to Seven, seeing that she is distracted, and has Chakotay keep watch on her. Seven goes to the holodeck to break up with the virtual Chakotay, but she suddenly feels pain from her implants, and calls for the Doctor. The Doctor appears in the holodeck, sees the program that she is running, and then has her transported to Sick Bay. After some operations, Seven regains consciousness, and tells the Doctor she plans to delete that program; instead the Doctor encourages her that she just needs to find the balance between her personal life and her duties. Seven returns to Astrometrics and completes her assignment; they discover a series of warheads approaching Voyager but are able to safely evade them without damage to the ship. Later, the Doctor tells Seven that he believes her Borg implants had malfunctioned as a failsafe that triggered if a drone would ever gain back their emotions. He suggests he could remove them after a long series of surgeries, but Seven declines, believing it necessary to keep her focused on her duties. When she later encounters Chakotay, he invites her to a dinner party for the senior crew that even Tuvok is attending, but she declines and walks away. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest How come Holo-Janeway didn't react to her own voice calling Seven? Or the other Holo-charaters? That could be part of the programming. # Corey Hines on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 7:00 pm: The whole issue of clothing comes up again in the holodeck. Seven has holodeck clothes placed over her own. If this feature is necessary, why do people prior to this episode dress up in real clothes? And with that awsome dress Seven wears, how do her normal clothes disappear to show us the..um neckline? Similar to Lily in ST:FC. TomM on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 9:42 pm: It’s possible that the newer versions of the Holodeck can create virtual cloths for the user, where older versions can't. Another possible explanation is simply that most people like to use the time getting into costume to get into character, or just like playing dress-up. But Seven isn't used to that, yet. # Rene on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 7:46 pm: It wasn't the Captain's business to ask Seven what she was doing in the Holodeck. What she does in there is her own business. Scanner on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 7:55 pm: The Captain didn't press 7 for what she was doing, she tip-toed around it very carefully. I would have laughed if she had just threated to check, although this probably would be forwned upon. The Captain did have every right to ask I think. ''Rene on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 8:08 pm:''I don't agree. It's like missing work to watch tv and your boss demanding to know what shows you have been watching. While it's understandable for the boss to be upset, it's none of his business what you are watching. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 8:15 pm: 7 states that she has never been to Ensign Kim's quarters. I thought she went there in her third episode, when she famously said "Take off your clothes." ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 4:18 am:''IIRC that took place in the Mess Hall. # If the cortical node was supposed to shut down a drone when it experienced too much emotion, why didn't it kick in during 7's experiences in Unimatrix Zero? Rene on Wednesday, March 07, 2001 - 8:25 pm: Didn't the Doctor say it was dormant until it conviniently became active now? # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 4:18 am: Neelix mentions a Talaxian mosaic, then mentions Tulaberry Blue. Tulaberries are not Talaxian, they come from the Gamma quadrant. (And aren't they purple?) He may be referring to Talaxian blue Tulaberries. # Gelzyme on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 7:03 am: At the holo baby shower, you can see a multi-colored stuffed animal on the table in one of the shots. Somehow, they have kidnapped my baby daughter's toy lizard (which on his tag says his name is "Al the Alligator" but which we have named "Lovin' Al the Lizard") and somehow brought him on to Voyager!!! And you can also see my daughter's sippy-cups (for those of you without kids, this is a cup with a lid that has a built-in straw). So, why did they have to go to the 21st century to get baby toys?!? And, more importantly, when will my family be compensated for our loss? And what about Lovin' Al ??? Will they treat him right? Do they know the song he "sings" and when to toot the sqeaker hidden in his snout? I want answers! Seniram 12:11, August 16, 2018 (UTC)''The aligator toy and sippy cup could be 24th century recreations. ''Josh G. on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 12:39 pm: Well, it was on the holodeck, and it is not unlikely that things change several hundred years into the future. ' # ''Hans Thielman on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 7:20 am: Since when do men attend baby showers? ''Merry on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 11:37 am:'' Actually I've gone to several baby showers where the fathers were present and there were male guests.' # ''voyager junkie on Thursday, March 08, 2001 - 7:43 am: How come Seven's implants (the Borg ones that is..) didn't shut down when the Doctor inhabited her body, got her Drunk and had sexual feelings in that episode...? The ‘body sharing’ in Body and Soul could have disrupted the emotional control provided by the node, as could the after effects of the multiple personalities incident from Infinite Regress. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager